Homecoming Fun
by SecretAgentStephie002
Summary: Funny story about some friends, LOTR, and Homecoming. Fun Combonation, huh? This Story Is Dedicated To John RitterWe Will Always Love And Remember You


Hey all! It's me again.here to write another fanfic! This time it's about LOTR, some of my friends, and homecoming.weird combination, huh? I know that these are really short chapters. When I wrote it each chapter was about a page long. Some of the jokes in here are inside jokes so you'll probably not get them. It's okay though! Oh, and, no, Sara and Dawn are not that mean or ditzy.although I can be ditzy sometimes! He, he, he! Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Nickelodeon, Nature Path, NBC, Gucci, Gloria Jeans, Oscar Meyer, or 50 Cent. Whew.on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
".and Homecoming will be the eleventh of October. Have a wonderful day!"  
"So, Sara, who are you taking to Homecoming?"  
"I dunno Steph. I guess anyone I can find."  
Steph and Sara were walking through the hall when they ran into Dawn.  
"Hey, Dawn!" said Sara. "Oh, shoot-"  
"Bang," said Steph.  
"Shut up!" yelled Dawn.  
"Make me, Squidward!" exclaimed Steph.  
"You better sleep with one of your little PENGUIN eyes open!" Dawn retorted.  
"Will you just knock it off and focus on me!? I didn't finish my English homework," Sara said, sadly.  
"Ha, ha! That's your fault!" said Steph. "Here, lemmie do it!"  
"No! Let me do it! I'm way smarter than you!" yelled Dawn.  
"No you aren't!" Steph said.  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST BE QUIET!?" yelled Sara, and then added quietly, "Down with the sickness."  
"What?" asked Steph and Dawn.  
"Nothing. Now.let's just stay here so I can get my homework done.  
  
Chapter 2  
~It is now lunch. Dawn, Steph, and Sara are sitting at the lunch table. Steph smiles at Dawn. ~  
"What do you want?" asked Dawn.  
"He, he, he," says Steph, pulling out a bag of Orangutan-O's.  
"WHY DON'T YOU PACK A NORMAL FRIGGEN LUNCH!? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF LOSER WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE SANDWHITCHES!?" yelled Dawn. One of the teachers had come over and said, "Hey, quiet down. You have lunch duty for three days." Then walks away.  
"MONKEYS!" yells Sara. "Ha, ha, ha. He said 'duty'," she says to Dawn, with Orangutan-O's falling out of her mouth. Steph is now laughing so hard that she falls off her seat and into.A BAG OF FLOUR!? Now, c'mon! This is getting friggen weird now. Oh, well, anyways.Steph was wearing a black shirt so now Sara thinks she looks even more like a penguin. All of a sudden Sara stops laughing and sees the man.um.wizard of her dreams. She steps over Steph, goes up to him, and acts uber cool.  
"Oh, hey, look.it's Randy Goldman, uh.I mean Gandalf the wizard. Hey, Gandi.how are you?" says Sara.  
"Oh, hey, Suzi," he says. "Um.look, my girlfriend just dumped me and I need to go to homecoming with someone. Would you go with me?"  
"Oh, yeah, sure, that's cool," she says.  
"Great, I'll pick you up at eight.  
  
Chapter 3  
"Oh, my gosh! What just happened?" she asks Dawn and Steph. "He just asked me out that's what happened! Yay!" then she started singing, "Together forever and never to part! Together forever.um.how did the rest of the song go?"  
  
"Um.I don't know, but, Sara! You're going to Homecoming with Gandalf! He's like the coolest wizard in school, granted he's the only wizard in school, but, you're not a social reject anymore!" Steph said.  
"No! I-HEY!! That wasn't nice!" said Sara.  
"He, he, I know,"  
"That wasn't funny Steph," argued Dawn.  
"Yes, it was!"  
"No it wasn't!"  
"Yes it was!"  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Sara. "Um.I really don't know what I'm going to do there, will you come with me?"  
"Sure," said Dawn and Steph.  
"Thanks. Um.and will you help me find a dress tonight? Please?"  
"I will," said Dawn.  
"Well.I have to go to group therapy and I really can't miss that because I have to bring snack, and," then, seeing the disappointed look on Sara's face and the sickened one on Dawn's, Steph said, "but I guess I could ask Jimmy to make some brownies."  
"Yay! We'll meet at the mall at five o'clock then!"  
  
Chapter 4  
~It is 5:00 p.m. Dawn and Sara are sitting by those little vending machines where you get those crappy little rings that turn your fingers green.um.oh yeah! They were waiting for Steph.~  
"Where is she?" asked Dawn. "She was supposed to be here at five!"  
Then, Steph walked in the door.  
"Sorry, Jimmy has a broken arm so he couldn't make brownies. I had to rush to the store and buy something. Anyway.let's shop!"  
"Okay.where do you want to go first?" asked Sara.  
"Um.let's go to Gucci! I absolutely love their dresses!" said Steph. When she noticed Sara and Dawn looking at her in that you-are-so-crazy look she said, "What? I do."  
"Steph!? Do you know how much those dresses cost?" said Dawn.  
"Yeah, I have enough money," said Steph. "C'mon! Those dresses won't buy themselves!"  
Dawn and Sara followed Steph to the end of the mall where Gucci was. When they got there, they saw their worst enemy.green.  
"Eeew! No one can look good in green!" said Steph. "Except-"  
"The, like, billion people that I like." Said Sara. "Especially number twenty two."  
  
Chapter 5  
~The three are now at Gloria Jeans thanks to Steph and her nervous breakdown. They all have their dresses and are ready to go home.~  
"Whew," said Steph, "that's better. Thanks for the coffee!" Now talking really fast, "Do you guys need a ride home because my mom could drive you home? These are really nice dresses. Oh, wow! Look the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. I wanted to get it, but my mom was like 'you shouldn't buy things before Christmas,' and I was all like 'why are you going to get it for me' and then she was like 'I don't know' and oh, what kind of coffee is this?"  
Sara and Dawn looked at each her, and then Dawn said, "Um.one with too much caffeine."  
"Hm.well, alright, let's go!" yelled Steph as she skipped to the doors.  
"We really need to stop giving Steph sugar," said Dawn, following Steph.  
"You got that right."  
They all went outside and found Steph's mom. They were all suspiciously quiet, except Steph who was singing the Oscar Meyer Wiener song the whole ride back. They all get home and went to sleep right away, and again, except Steph who was running around the house singing "In Da Club" swearing really loud when they say, "If the roof on fire let the.burn!"  
  
Chapter 6  
~It is now the afternoon of Friday, October eleventh. Dawn, Sara, and Steph are at Sara's house getting ready for homecoming.~  
"Why are we all here? Isn't Sara going with Gandalf?" said Steph, now freaking out, "How are we supposed to get there!?"  
"Hey, settle down," said Dawn. "My mom is coming to pick us up."  
"Okay," said Steph. "Who else do you think is going to be there?"  
"I dunno," answered Dawn.  
The doorbell rang.  
"Oh, my, gosh! It's him!" said Sara.  
"Ooh, yay," said Steph, sarcastically.  
"Sara!?" called Sara's mom.  
They all went downstairs. When Gandalf saw all three of them, he said, "Hey, I'm not taking all three of you am I, cause all of you won't fit in the Jeep with uh." he added quietly, "my mom driving and all."  
"What?" asked Sara. Steph had herd him and started rolling on the floor because she was laughing so hard.  
"Nothing," he said, quietly.  
"Oh, okay, well, let's go then." Sara said. "Bye, Dawn! Bye, Steph!" I'll see you there."  
Dawn and Steph went outside to say goodbye. When Dawn's mom pulled up, they got in and drove to the dance.  
  
Sara's Night  
~AN: Okay, since there's so much stuff going on at the dance I'm going to separate the last chapter into 3 parts.~  
"So.Mrs..uh.Gandalf's mom, how are you?" asked Sara, nervously.  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. And.um.you can call me Mrs. Wizard if you want," she answered.  
"Oh, okay, Mrs. Wizard."  
"Well, here we are. Let's go Sara," said Gandi.  
"Okay, you two have fun!" said Mrs. Wizard.  
When they got inside the school, they saw that it was decorated from top to bottom in stuff that would be found in a garden.hence the theme "The Secret Garden." When they got there there was slow music playing and most of the people were dancing. Now there was fast music playing and Gandalf started dancing like an idiot. Sara was a little embarrassed so she said that she would get some punch for them.  
Ten minutes had passed and Gandalf was still dancing like an idiot, although not as much now because is ex-girlfriend was there. Another slow dance came on and Sara and Gandalf danced. Everyone stood around them.the girls envious, the guys.laughing. After they stopped dancing Sara spotted some friends she knew and went over to talk to them as Gandalf made his way to the punch bowl.  
When Sara was done talking to her friends she went over to Gandalf who had a suspicious look on his face.  
"What's up, Gandi?" she asked.  
"What? Who are y-oh.uh.nothing." He said nervously. "Hey, Sara, would you mind keeping a lookout? I don't wanna get in trouble."  
"Yeah, but wh-GANDALF!! WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO SPIKE THE PUNCH!?!?" yelled Sara.  
"What? Someone spiked the punch?" asked the principal. "Ooh! You are in so much trouble Gandalf The Wizard!"  
"Uh, oh. He said my middle name: The," said Gandalf.  
"I'm calling the cops! Stay right there Mr. Wizard!" he yelled.  
"Gandalf! What is your problem!? You can't spike the friggen punch! You're going to go to jail, dumbass!" screamed Sara.  
Wee, woo! Wee, woo! One of those police golf carts that you see at the zoo pulled up.  
"You're coming with us, mister!" said one of the police to him. As they were putting him in the golf cart they herd a loud snap: Gandalf had broken his leg.  
"YOU BROKE HIM!" yelled Sara, as they took him away, leaving Sara standing alone by the punch.  
  
Dawn's Night  
~Dawn and Steph are now at the dance. Steph wants to just sit and laugh at people who don't match so Dawn ditches her.~  
"Steph, I'm leaving. I'm gonna go find somebody to dance with."  
"Yeah, yeah yeah," says Steph, half listening. "He, he, he, green and purple!"  
"Um.yeah, whatever," she says, going off to find someone to talk to. All of a sudden she runs into Shelby.  
"Oh, hey, Shelby. How are you? Um.where's your date?" asks Dawn.  
Shelby looks at her with that are-you-crazy look that she always gives people and says, "Well, his mom called him on his cell phone and told him that his grandma's niece's cousin's brother's neighbor's cat's sister's owner's fish's cousin's aunt's owner's mouse's-"  
"Okay, Shelby, I get the point, he had to leave. You know you could have just told me that he had to go, but no! You wanted to waste 10 minutes of my time talking about some mouse," said Dawn.  
"Oh, well, fine. Let's go. Um.isn't Steph coming along?" asked Shelby, looking at a now laughing her head off Steph.  
"Uh, no, she'll-"  
"Oh, my, gosh! It's Harry Potter!!" shouted Shelby. She grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her over to Harry. Then she saw a bunch of girls running over to him so she yelled, "Back off, bitches! He's mine!" and ran faster then all of them. Surprisingly, Harry had the same look on his face the whole time.  
"Oh, my, gosh, Harry, I'm, like, your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph!?" asked Shelby, half out of breath from running so fast.  
"Shelby, it's just a-" said Dawn.  
"Shut up! I wanna get his autograph!" she yelled.  
"." said Harry.  
"What the-WHY WON'T YOU SIGN MY PAPER YOU STUCK UP ASS HOLE!?" yelled Shelby, making a scene. All of a sudden they herd sirens. "What the hell is that? Oh, well, c'mon Dawn," said Shelby, looking menacingly at Harry, then said to him, "I'll be back." Dawn followed Shelby outside and down into the woods behind the school.  
"Shelby, what the hell are you doing!?" asked Dawn.  
"We'll gonna get him, Dawn. I'm gonna get him," was all she said. She got down on her hands and knees and looked around. She finally picked up a stick and, almost magically, lit it on fire. Then she ran through the woods, screaming like mad, ran through the doors (oddly without the parents noticing), ran up to Harry, and said, "This is for not signing my paper!" She lit him on fire! "Wow, he burns easily, and no complaints."  
"He was friggen cardboard, you loser!!" Dawn yelled at Shelby as she was being dragged away by the police.  
  
Steph's Night ~As you know.Steph and Dawn have arrived at Homecoming.~  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Steph, half-listening to Dawn because she had just spotted a mismatching person. "He, he, he, green and purple! Oh, my gosh! Plaid!? Ha! Who could pull off plaid?" said Steph, rolling on the ground laughing loudly. She could see Shelby looking at her and she stopped. After they had gone she got up and milled about.  
"I wonder what Steph is doing?" she asked herself (AN: Steph is a friend that has, oddly enough, the same name as me.(). She went to find her to ask for her shoes back when she bumped into this icky-looking kid with a bow tie and a loin cloth.  
"Eew. What are you supposed to be? Hey, Tarzan, watch out for that tree! He, he, he!" said Steph.  
"We is looking for our precious. We is called Smegol." He said in a calm voice. Then it changed to mean sounding. "Where is our precious? Have you seen the stupid Hobbetses with our-ooh! I see how you play tricksies with us! YOU HAVE THE PRECIOUS!" he pointed to a ring on Steph's finger. "GIVE US THE PRECIOUS!" yelled Smegol.  
"Fine," said Steph, "take it. It's only cubic zerconia anyways." She handed the ring to him.  
"Hey, do you know where Steph is?" she said.  
"Yes! Yes! Come hobbitses! We will show you the wayyy!" yelled the nicer side of Smegol as he ran towards the center of the dance floor. Steph followed him until he stopped under the disco ball.  
"Hey! I don't see-"  
"My precious!" yelled Smegol, looking up at the disco ball. "GET MY PRECIOUS!" he yelled at Steph.  
"Okay, okay, take it down a notch!" she said as she pulled up a chair to stand on, for she was too short to reach it herself. She got it down and gave it to Smegol, who put it on his back on top of the ring. Then he ran off.  
"Will you slow down!? I can't run in these shoes!" yelled Steph after Smegol. They were running for quite a while until they herd a siren. Smegol stopped for a while to see where the noise was coming from and headed in that direction with Steph still following him. She finally caught up to Smegol when he was about to rip the light off the golf cart.  
"Hey Tarzan! Get down from there! Here kitty, kitty, kitty! What are you doing!?" she said. As fast as he had come, he had run away to the gym which was.GLOWING!? Okay, the flour was just about enough, but a GLOWING GYM!? Geeze.Smegol stopped in front of a sign that read "Glo-Stix."  
"Big precious! Hobbitses! WE NEED THAT PRECIOUS!" Smegol gathered all his strength, lifted the booth (after numerous complaints from the guy selling them), and threw it on top of the ring, disco ball, and the siren, but all of his shiny dreams came literally came crashing down on him.poor Smegol (1 B.C.-2003 A.D.). We'll miss you. ~The end of the story.how sad! Well, I'll have another story on here shortly! ~ 


End file.
